Fly away
by Kakashipie
Summary: SasuxNaru. Naruto and Sasuke are living in an insane assylum, but they find happyness with each other, or so they think. Rated for swearing and character death
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first Naruto fan fiction. This will most likely be a two shot, cause I'm lazy and can't come up with a story longer then that I hope you all like it. Review please.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Kishimoto, not me…

The bright ray of light shone through the window, making Naruto pull the covers over his head with a groan, but shortly after he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair as he looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed next to his with an evil grin on his face.

Just when he was standing by the bed of the other boy he started yelling at him to wake up and jumped violently on his bed. Black eyes jerked open and a surprised "ah" later they were both on the floor next to the bed. If it hadn't been for the long time they'd known each other Sasuke's cold stare would easily made Naruto back away, instead he just bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

He stood up with one of his signature grins and pulled the not-entirely awake boy up to his feet.

Sasuke grunted loudly at the ruff treatment but stood up none the less.

"Come on teme, if we don't hurry up, we're going to miss breakfast." Naruto said with a grin

and yanked Sasuke out of the room. He only got Sasuke's "hn" as an answer, but frankly he couldn't care less, there was food at stake.

In his hurry he accidentally bumped into a tall boy with long, dark hair and freakishly white eyes.

"I said NO! I won't give them to you!" Neji yelled at the two boys. Then he stomped of muttering something about the evil fish.

Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised, he had gotten used to it after a number of years at different mental institutions. He looked over at Sasuke and saw that he had finally woken up pulled him into the dining room.

As usual Sasuke sat quiet during the meal, and Naruto kept talking about what ever came to his mind, as usual, whilst eating the carrots Sasuke had put on his plate. Sasuke always gave Naruto his carrots, 'cause he despised them, whilst Naruto liked them quite a lot.

It had been that way ever since Sasuke had been transferred to the C-section of the hospital a couple of years ago, since he hadn't spoken a word for an entire year after the "incident". It had taken over a month for him to start talking to anyone, mostly cause Naruto had annoyed the shit out of him, but it was only on rare occasions that he spoke to anyone else.

All the doctors had thought he had gone totally catatonic when he was put into the mental institution and there was no one who doubted why he had had such a rapid personality change.

Sasuke had never told anyone but Naruto what had actually happened, but most people knew enough to get why he had gone silent.

One night, three years ago, when Sasuke was twelve, his older brother had killed his entire family, but left him alive. When his brother entered his room, covered in blood, he hadn't hurt him at all. He just tucked him in and lifted the gun to his head ( A/N: yes, Itachi is dead in this fic).

When they found him over a day later he was just sitting completely still in his bed, without any sign of being aware of what was going on around him. After that he barely moved at all, let alone spoke.

All that had changed when he met Naruto. Naruto seemed to be Sasuke's opposite in all ways, he was talkative, happy and he always smile, whilst Sasuke didn't seem to have the facial muscles to do so and got pissed off by the slightest thing.

After a while he had come to realize that everything wasn't perfect in Naruto-land and come to be best friend and boy friend to the noisy boy.

Sasuke, even though he would never openly admit it, enjoyed listening to the blonde rant on, he would even answer questions when asked, but not often with more then a "hn". That didn't matter to Naruto, he could always get what Sasuke meant.

They were both to preoccupied with each other to notice the quiet red-head approaching until he was right by their table and snatched Naruto's carrots and ran off with them. He went to one of the corners of the room and started putting the carrots in some kind of pattern, a pattern that only made sense to him. After that he took out sand from his pockets and poured it in a spiral on top of the carrots giggling insanely.

After that, everything went all to fast. Sasuke didn't react quickly enough to stop Naruto who abruptly stood up and walk over to the red head. Gaara himself hadn't noticed the approaching blond; he was too preoccupied by the sand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he growled. "I'll rip your head of you idiot!"

He quickly punched Gaara who doubled over and passed out.

Sasuke stood up as he understood that he was in fact not dealing with Naruto.

"Crap!"

He hurried over to Naruto to stop him from completely killing the carrot stealer. He grabbed Naruto by the arms, but Naruto easily pushed him away.

He turned, now facing Sasuke he smiled a feral grin and crimson eyes met black. Kyuubi had gotten out.

"Hi kitty-cat, there you are."

Did you like? Please review and point out the oh so many mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at him, he positively **hated **when Kyuubi called him that.

He knew that he couldn't over-power the physically stronger boy by using brute force. Instead he did the only thing he knew could make Kyuubi go away.

He kissed him.

And he kissed him until he could feel his tense body relax. He kissed him a bit more just to be_ on the safe side._

When they both pulled back Sasuke met Naruto's usual bright azure eyes and his trade-mark smile.

As realisation dawned upon him, the smile disappeared from Naruto's face and was replaced with worry, and a bit of shame.

"What happened? What did I do?"

Sasuke quickly turned him away from the heap of nurses that had gathered around the fainted Gaara.

"Oh nothing…" Sasuke answered with the closest he would ever get to a smile.

Naruto nodded and the big grin appeared on his face once more and they both went back to their table and sat down.

Naruto had come to the hospital long before Sasuke had. When he was eight, he had been found half-dead in his room. His wrists were slit, but when his mother, who had found him, asked him what had happened he just chuckled insanely.

Later, when he awoke at the hospital, he had no memory of the incident, except the voice he had heard before it all went black.

That was the first time Kyuubi had managed to break out, but he had tried to kill Naruto several times after that, obviously he had failed every time.

After getting Sasuke as a room mate (Kyuubi had managed to drive the last four insane, well, more insane) Kyuubi had had a harder time to take over Naruto.

Possessively Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and ran a hand over the scars, as if he was hoping that they would disappear. He hated the look on Naruto's face he got every time Naruto had "let" Kyuubi out, Sasuke just wished he could make everything alright.

Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's dark look, suddenly smiling.

"I know what we can do…" he said suggestively.

Sasuke knew exactly what he meant and sighed heavily. He did **not** want to do this now.

"Hn" he answered, with what would have been a whine if he wasn't an Uchiha, because Uchihas don't whine. The only reason he would do this was that Naruto needed cheering up.

"Yay!!" Naruto practically screamed as he pulled Sasuke in to their room.

They sat down by the only table in the room and Naruto pulled out some memory-cards (A/N: What where you thinking of?). Sasuke had never understood the fun in the game, so it was only on rare occasions that he played it with Naruto. The fact that he hated the game had _nothing _to do with him never winning. Not at all.

As the game continued Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't acting like his old overly energetic self that yelled with joy every time it was his turn. At first he though it had to do with the earlier incident, but when he actually started _winning _he understood that something was gravely wrong.

"Naruto?" He asked carefully.

"I'm fine" he answered with an all to strained smile. He didn't even look up from the cards.

Now Sasuke had gotten seriously worried, and said the probably longest sentenced he had formed since he was twelve.

" Naruto, you're seriously scaring me. Stop being a dobe and tell me what's wrong."

Only then did Naruto look up, and cerulean eyes met black.

"Everything's just perfect kitty –cat."

Then he collapsed.

In his hand there lay a bloody knife. From his left thigh the blood ran down his already blood covered legs.

Sasuke screamed.

And he screamed until the nurses came rushing in, but even then he didn't stop. Everything around him started spinning, everything except Naruto's still body. He could only hear parts of the nurses hectic conversations.

"…the artery is ripped completely…"

"…Sasuke could have stopped…"

Sasuke sat there and screamed in a corner, until he noticed that he had been left alone. Completely alone again.

He walked over the the large pool of blood and dipped his fingers in the red fluid, it was still warm.

He looked over at the open window. There sat a young boy, just about Sasuke's age, with blond, spiky hair, tanned skin and a smile spread across his entire face. He sat there with his feet dangling out of the window.

"Hi Sasuke-teme." he said with an ever so happy voice. "Are you just going to sit there in my pool of blood, or will you come over here with me?"

Sasuke almost skipped over to Naruto and seated himself next to him. He took Naruto's hand and looked down at the passing traffic beneath.

"Do you know you scared the shit out of me?" he said seriously.

"Sorry…" Naruto said ashamed.

The wind played with their hair and the chill winter air made them shiver, so they held each other tightly.

There they sat, watching the world and the snow that had just begun to fall.

Then they flew away.

Shortly after, Sasuke's body was found lying on the ground by the large, grey building.

His bloody face was covered with a smile.

Did you like? Please review if you did, I would also appreciate tips.


End file.
